


Problematic one-shots!

by orphan_account



Category: Problematic MCYT - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I need practice for writing because im getting more into it so why not make a oneshots book
Relationships: Andrew | gamerboy80/Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo/Technoblade, Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 230





	Problematic one-shots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tommy meet up again but add a little bit of spice 
> 
> To the person who requested this I hope it’s how you wanted it!

Tommy was extremely excited today was the day him and Wilbur were going to meet up, they had once before but this time was a little different. Tommy had acquired a crush for the tall man it was small- or what Tommy would like to believe is small he just couldn’t help it what couldn’t you like about Wilbur? Tommy sat down at a table Wilbur and him agreed to meet up at a slightly fancier restaurant than hes used to. “ Heyy Tommy!” Wilbur greated him with a smile and a wave as he sat down. “ hey big man what’s up with the fancy shit this place is wayyy to nice for me to be here “ Tommy laughed as he picked up a menu “ I decided why not take you some were nice for our second time meeting up?” Wilbur was slightly dieing inside I mean how could he explain to Tommy he secretly wanted this to be a date?? “ okkk whatever, say do you think they have chicken and rice ?” Tommy was skimming the menu as Wilbur stared “ uhhh i dunno I’ve never actually been here” Wilbur finally picked himself a menu and started looking.

Time skip to when they leave  
Tommy and Wilbur both left the restaurant bellies full and Wilbur slightly tipsy “ around the block is the hotel I booked for us it shouldn’t take long to get there “ Wilbur said as he started walking in the direction with Tommy following closely.when they finally get into there hotel room Tommy flops onto the bed and Wilbur flops next to him. “ wait is there only one bed?” Tommy asks getting up to look around the room. “ oh ya.. they were all booked for 2 beds I can’t sleep on the couch if you’d like “ Wilbur disappointed started to get up from the bed but was stopped when Tommy tugged one his shirt “ no no it’s fine really plus couch’s are pretty uncomfortable “ after that encounter Tommy was embarrassed he perhaps should have just let Wilbur sleep on the couch if it would save the next few minutes of silence he had to wait through. “ we should head to bed it’s late “ Wilbur saying this had already began to get under the covers. After a little bit they both got comfy on opposite sides of the bed. But Wilbur didn’t plan on staying like this, little by little he moved closer to Tommy both subconsciously and also not subconsciously eventually he was right up against him. Tommy could feel Wilburs hot breath on his neck and it was fucking with him it only got worse when Wilbur put is arms over Tommy in a bear hug making them as close as they could be. Tommy after awhile actually got comfortable in his crush’s arms. Though suddenly things went a turn Tommy wasn’t expecting, lightly on his ear he could feel Wilbur began to nibble on his ear. Tommy made small sounds he tried covering his mouth to stop them but he was already being crushed by wills arms he couldn’t move his own without disturbing the other, Tommy had no reason to make him stop so he let it continue. Will moved from his ear slowly to his neck sucking and biting in just the right spots to drive Tommy crazy. Wilbur eventually stopped which made Tommy whine. Wilbur played with Tommys hair for awhile untill Tommy fell asleep right closed him eyes and began to go to sleep himself cuddling with Tommy as he does so. It’s going to be a bitch covering the bruises forming on Tommys neck tomorrow

Sorry this is all over the place it’s 1am and i only  
Really started focusing at the end and I still was all over the place 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my writing is shit I have not written in very long but the problematics demand fan-fiction and I’ll deliver
> 
> Also if you could give me tips for getting better at writing that would help I’m not very good at staying on topic and it reflects in my writing

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the fact I’m problematic but I will feed this small part of the community u till they don’t need to use this coping mechanism anymore or any other reasons💕


End file.
